


Blue Star

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Lance had grown up with one constant about himself.He was average in every possible way. It wasn’t a fact that upset him, it was just a fact about himself that he accepted long ago.But his famous friends decided he has a quality about himself that must be shared with the world. Even if it costs Lance everything.





	Blue Star

Lance had grown up with one constant about himself.

He was average in every possible way. It wasn’t a fact that upset him, it was just a fact about himself that he accepted long ago.

He was fine with being mediocre with a simple life with as many good days as bad.

He was also fine that the only thing about him that wasn’t average was his friends.

Lance grew up in a small town next door to Allura.

Allura who along with his friends Hunk and Pidge went on to form the most popular band in the entire world and become famous overnight.

Lance was honestly happy for them, he wasn’t jealous he was proud of his friends and glad to be able to hang out with them.

Like tonight, for example, they were at a private karaoke room just messing around and not really taking anything seriously.

“Oh come on Lance lets do a duet!” Allura smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

“Alright but remember your considered the best singer ever so no judging.” Lance rolled his eyes as he pointed accusingly at Pidge and Hunk who held up their hands as if to show they meant no harm.

Allura fiddled with the machine before tossing a mic to Lance “noted, now come on your Elphaba I know she’s your favourite”

Of course, when Allura sang Lance felt his heart twist.

She was incredible, her voice powerful and hauntingly beautiful, it was why whenever they were younger and they would sing together Lance often only mouthed along just so he could listen to her in awe.

He was so enchanted by her that he didn’t realise it was his turn to sing until she elbowed him, in the ribs.

“Oh, right erm… Like a ship pulled for its mooring” Lance began to sing.

He closed his eyes and just sang for the hell of it, why bother looking at his friends as they stared at Allura, he would just be happy being her backing.

However, as the song went on getting to the duet part Allura didn’t join in.

Curious Lance opened an eye to see his three friends wide-eyed stares. “Was it that bad?” he asked blushing as he set down his mic.

Hunk was the first to speak “no…no Lance… god no it was…”

“Incredible” Podge finished for him “I had no idea you could sing like that.’

“Like what?” Lance asked looking around for some kind of answer. He looked to Allura and saw her with tears in her eyes.

“Lance… you… you drown me out.”

“Oh man Allura I’m so sorry please don’t cry I promise I’ll never do it again”

Lance was cut off when Allura placed a single finger against his lips “no Lance it’s not a bad thing it's… it’s amazing. In all my career no one has even been able to match em let alone blow me away like you have.”

Lance’s brow creased in confusion “ I don’t understand…”

“Lance…” Allura placed her hands on his shoulders “your the greatest singer I’ve ever heard, why have you ever performed before? I know for a fact you aren’t shy.”

Lance blushed looking down “ I always just wanted to listen to you… I… I didn’t think I was anything special so why bother.”

She pulled him into a hug so quickly that Lance nearly tripped over.

“Lance you are so incredibly special.not just because of who you are but you have this talent, this wonderful gift that makes you uncomparable.” Allura pulled away and smiled down at him “I want you to open for us tomorrow night”.

“What” Lance stepped back “ I can’t, your fans paid for you.”

Pidge snorted “their not gonna complain once you start, besides it will only be one song so I’m sure they will live.”

“Their Lance you have to do this, it’s not fair that you felt like you don’t deserve the spotlight.” Hunk smiled softly. “Their gonna love you, buddy.”

Lance looked at his friends in silence for a long tense moment before he finally nodded “ok… one song and if they start booing I’m out of there… in fact, I’m going to wear a mask so they don’t know who I am… deal?”

The three nodded and yelled in unison “deal.”

The performance went better than they ever could have hoped.

All Lance had to do was stand on the stage in a blue wig and simple white mask and sing for the crowds to lose their minds.

The next day the media exploded all focused on the performer that left Allura and her band in the dust.

In barely a week Lance went from an average life to being signed by a record label and working on his first album.

He also sealed his doom when he was introduced to his manager.

The man with the beautiful purple eyes named Keith.


End file.
